The present invention relates to a device for and a method of determination an eye pressure.
There are known several devices for determination of eye pressure. These devices have a complicated construction, they are too expensive to be used by common customers, they are used only by professionals with the use of anaesthesic drugs. As a result of this, people must frequently visit a physician, since otherwise they can miss a proper time for taking required measures to maintain good eyes and general health.